Por protegerla
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Spoilers manga 107! Historia aceptó ser la heredera del titán bestia, pero ahora debe concebir tantos hijos como pueda. De entre todos, un joven en particular ha guardado silencio por protegerla y evitar que la conviertan en titán; y es quien ha alzado la voz para evitar que ella salga afectada: Eren Jaeger. Teoría de cómo Eren puede ser el padre del bebé que Historia espera.


**Por protegerla**

No sabía qué hacer, sentado en esa cama, sólo observaba al suelo con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas.

No quería hacerlo, le daba rabia pensar en todo lo que pasaba.

Todo iba muy bien... Hasta que la tercer fase del plan fue revelada: Ella, a quien tanto había intentado proteger para librarla de la maldición titán, no sólo terminaría siendo uno; sino que, además, ahora debía tener tantos hijos como pudiera.

¿Es que nunca podría proteger a los que amaba?... Y al pensar eso, se dio cuenta. Sí, la amaba.

Amaba esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio. Pero sobre todo, amaba a esa mujer, la genuina, no aquella falsa y bondadosa que era totalmente irreal; si no a la que deseaba manejar su destino, la que se reveló contra su propio padre, la que se negó a devorarlo, y la que era feliz y sonreía con aquellos niños huérfanos.

La amaba, por eso mantuvo la boca cerrada sobre el método de usar el poder del titán fundador; y saber de su lado a su medio hermano fue un respiro, ¡Ella no tendría qué sacrificarse!

La terera fase, esa maldita tercera fase.

—Eren…

Alzó la mirada tan pronto escuchó esa dulce voz llamando su nombre. Se quedó inmóvil, totalmente maravillado ante aquella delicada figura, portando ese largo camisón blanco con ciertas transparencias que le sentaba tan bien, y le daban un aura divina.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó, la tomó por los hombros. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella forzó una sonrisa.

—No puedo hacerte esto —pronunció con dolor en su voz, apartándose de ella, y dando media vuelta. Tenerla tan cerca, así, a solas… Tal vez no tendría la fuerza para no claudicar.

Bajó la mirada con pesar, ella tampoco quería hacerlo; o al menos no por los motivos que la orillaban a ello. Se acercó a él, tocando la espalda masculina, cubierta por aquella camisa desfajada.

—Lamento —dijo con voz entrecortada, teniendo qué inhalar profundo para contenerse—. Lamento hacerte pasar por esto, Eren.

—Historia… —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al sentir los brazos de ella rodearlo, y la cabeza de su reina recargarse en su espalda.

—Perdóname —nuevamente, su voz se entrecortaba—. Pero… Sólo en ti puedo confiar para esto. —Se aferró más a él, mientras una lágrima silenciosa recorría su mejilla—. Eres el único que me ha protegido tanto, que alza la voz por mi ante todos.

—Yo…

—¡Te callaste el cómo activar el Titán Fundador! Y… Fue para protegerme.

Se soltó para volverse a ella, se agachó para tomarla por los hombros, y mirarla directo a los ojos.

—¡No puedo permitir que te sacrifiques! Historia, ¡No hagas esto!

—¡Es necesario! —exclamó con dolor—. Zeke Jaeger tiene razón… Esto tomará décadas, ¡Y a ustedes no les queda mucho tiempo!

—Historia…

—Eren —lo miró suplicante—. Dime una cosa… ¿Te sentirías bien, contigo, conmigo, sabiendo que es otro quien haga esto que te pido?

—¿¡Cómo!? —se quedó perplejo ante aquella pregunta.

—Soy la reina, Eren —limpió sus lágrimas con cierta brusquedad—. Tengo un deber sobre mis hombros, y éste es mi deber… Si tú no me ayudas, entonces tendré qué ver quién si lo haga —suspiró—. Pero, confiaba en ti por lo bueno que has sido conmigo, pero si no quieres no te puedo obligar.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Entendía perfectamente todo, sin embargo, se rehusaba a ver cómo ella, su amiga, su reina, su amada; estaba dispuesta no sólo a suceder al Titán Bestia, sino también a convertirse en una incubadora de bebés.

—Digo, que si no eres tú, tendrá que ser otro —se acercó a él—. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Dejarías que otro sea quien me toque y me haga suya… Ve tú a saber cómo?

—Historia… —le temblaba la voz. Ella era la reina, sí, pero a la vez, era una mujer hermosa, diminuta y de fina silueta; toda una tentación para cualquier hombre.

Mil escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, de aquellos que podrían aprovecharse de la búsqueda de engendrar herederos con tal de tener un momento de pasión con la hermosa reina.

 _«Tendré qué buscar quién sí lo haga.»_

—No lo permitiré —apartó con ternura un mechón de cabello de aquel bello rostro—. No… No dejaré que se aprovechen de ti por esto.

Historia cerró los ojos al sentir esos labios gentiles sobre su frente, y los brazos de él rodeándola con fervor. Se fundieron en ese abrazo que sus corazones, nerviosos y asustados, necesitaban. Ella hundió el rostro en el pecho de él, mientras Eren con ternura acariciaba la espalda de su reina.

Un beso, el primero para él en su vida, y el primero para ella desde que Ymir se fue; sus bocas tímidas no pasaron en un inicio de una sencilla unión de labios inmóviles, que poco a poco se fueron tomando confianza, hasta profundizar al punto que quedaban sin aliento al necesitar más del beso del otro.

Poco a poco las hormonas de ambos adolescentes comenzaron a hacer su labor, y la poca ropa de ambos terminó en el suelo del dormitorio de aquella cabaña en el campo.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que debía protegerla, debía cuidarla incluso en ese momento. Y sus manos la tocaban con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara del cristal más frágil que pudiera romperse con el simple tacto.

La amó. Amó cada suspiro y cada sonido que esa noche salió de la boca de ella, cada centímetro de aquella suave piel blanca, los cabellos rubios alborotados, y el sabor de ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo que se entregaba a él.

Torpe, inseguro, pues no sabía lo que debía hacer debido a su total inexperiencia. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla, y sólo sabía que podía ser doloroso para ella, y eso lo ponía más que nervioso.

Hasta que finalmente fueron uno. Él se sintió acogido dentro de ella, no pudiendo creer el indescriptible placer que tal acto le brindaba. Y aún entonces, pensó en ella, siempre en ella; en cuidarla, en no lastimarla. Luchó por ser tierno y delicado hasta el último instante donde ya no pudo contenerse más; y entonces, liberó su esencia dentro de su reina, su amada.

Y aún después de eso, la abrazó cuando ella se acurrucó con él, acariciando los cabellos rubios que se dispersaban por su pecho y hombros.

Así pasaron varias noches, donde Eren se dedicaba a proteger y amar a su reina. Internamente, rogaba porque la naturaleza no actuara, al menos no todavía, no antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para liberarla de ese pacto con su medio hermano, aún si para ello tuviera que dar su propia vida.

El tormento de pensar en un hijo al que dejaría huérfano en pocos años, le atormentaba. La idea de que ella y su hijo cargaran un día con la maldición de un poder titán, lo hacían estremecerse de temor y rabia.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué seguían robándole su libertad incluso en eso? ¿Y porqué también a ella?

Amaba esas noches donde ella era totalmente suya, y él de ella; pero odiaba la razón por la que esas noches se suscitaban.

 _«Otro podría aprovecharse y lastimarla.»_

Y con ese pensamiento intentaba disipar las voces internas que le recriminaban, y le hacían sentir el hombre más bajo al disfrutar tanto de estar con ella, sabiendo que la sacrificarían al final de todo.

¿De qué había servido su silencio entonces?

Como sea, era tarde para dar marcha atrás, y ahora, sólo podía pensar en cómo ganar algo de tiempo; e idear un plan… El que fuera.

Por unos instantes llegó a pensar que, quizás, no podría engendrarle un hijo a su reina pese a las veces que habían estado juntos. Eso a la vez lo aliviaba, y lo asustaba. Si no podía hacerle un hijo a Historia, entonces no habría servido de nada el intentar protegerla en ese momento tan íntimo… ¿Es que acaso todas sus acciones eran en vano?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alarmado al ver algo de alboroto en el palacio de Mitras.

—La reina se ha desmayado.

No pensó ni conectó ideas, sólo se preocupó. Aguardó hasta poder verla, ya cuando todos se habían ido, y todo estaba más tranquilo.

Entró a la habitación, iluminada por una lámpara con una vela al interior, además de la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón. Llegó hasta la cama donde tantas noches había dormido a su lado; y la encontró, con la mirada baja, y la espalda recargada en el respaldo.

—Historia…

Tan pronto sintió los gentiles dedos de él elevar su rostro, y miró los ojos verdes de su soldado; la reina comenzó a derramar lágrimas amargas.

—Eren… Estoy embarazada —se abrazó a él, y lloró mientras él, impactado, sólo atinaba a acariciar su espalda—. Debería estar feliz, pero no puedo.

No supo qué decir, sencillamente, todo estaba volviéndose demasiado real ahora. El objetivo había sido cumplido, él había embarazado a la reina, y ahora nadie iba a poder aprovecharse de la búsqueda de un heredero para convertir a Historia en su prostituta personal.

Sería padre… Y aún así, se sentía miserable al recordar de nuevo el trato con Zeke, el destino de Historia, y de su hijo.

Su hijo. Sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. Jamás pensó que algo así fuera posible, y ahora, ese ser estaba dentro del diminuto cuerpo de ella; y a la vez, era un niño al que dejaría huérfano, gracias a la maldición de Ymir.

Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba a su hermano; necesitaba arrasar con todo lo que estuviera afuera de Paradis, pero sobre todo, necesitaba recuperar su libertad, la de Historia, y la del hijo que tendrían.

Una mañana, él no apareció por ningún lado, dejando un nuevo vacío en el corazón de la joven reina, que no sentía desde la partida de Ymir. Conforme su vientre empezó a abultarse, Historia decidió retirarse a aquella pequeña cabaña en el campo donde todo comenzó, donde fue suya por primera vez.

* * *

Matar a un soldado para robar su uniforme, sacarse el ojo, cortarse la pierna, infiltrarse como un herido. Todo había salido bien hasta ese momento.

Finalmente decidió enviar una carta a través de aquel niño que lo había auxiliado y le visitaba en el hospital.

Tal vez los suyos le odiarían… Ella seguro ya lo hacía. Seguro lo iban a arrestar por actuar por su cuenta, pero ya nada importaba; debía actuar, seguir adelante, y acabar con todos sus enemigos.

Por la libertad que le robaron.

Por sus amigos.

...Por ella, y el pequeño que llevaba en el vientre.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias si llegaste a este punto._

 _Me explico, si bien Eren en el manga, vemos que está en contra de que pongan a Historia a que se convierta en una fábrica de bebés, creo que un escenario así, donde ella misma le pide que la ayude; porque bien o mal, al ser él quien ha buscado protegerla de que la hagan titán, y alzar la voz en contra de que la utilicen... En el propio manga vemos que eso le llega mucho a Historia y la conmueve. Creo posible que por ello, es que ella podría haberle pedido eso, y por protegerla, él habría llegado a acceder, bueno, ya lo plasmé en el fic._

 _Y es que en realidad, sí espero que el hijo de Historia sea de Eren... Es la opción menos triste para ella porque, sí, él morirá; pero al menos la habría tratado con dulzura porque, pues así es Eren._

 _Espero les haya gustado, si es así, acepto sus cariñosos reviews; y si no les gustó acepto jitomatazos xDD_

 _Ciao!_


End file.
